A portable radio device, such as a portable phone, has recently become widespread, and various types of the portable radio device have already been proposed and developed (see; for instance, Patent Document 1).
More specifically, as shown in (A) of FIG. 7, upper and lower enclosures 101, 102 of a portable radio device 100 are joined together by means of a two-axis hinge (an unillustrated vertical hinge shaft and an unillustrated horizontal hinge shaft) provided on a support member 103. In particular, as shown in (B) of FIG. 7, the upper and lower enclosures 101, 102 are openable and closable, at an upper end side of the lower enclosure 102, in both planes B and C with reference to a horizontal hinge shaft 104A provided in a widthwise direction. Further, the upper and lower enclosures 101, 102 are rotatable around a vertical hinge shaft 104B provided in the lower enclosure 102 by way of the support member 103 provided at the center of an upper end side of the lower enclosure 102.
Aside from such portable radio device that is openable and closable in two axial directions (hereinafter called a “two-axis openable and closable type”), another type of a portable device having enclosures openable and closable in two directions; namely, vertical and horizontal directions (hereinafter called a “two-direction openable and closable type”), has already been proposed (see; for instance, Patent Document 2).
As shown in (A) of FIG. 8, a portable radio device 200 has an upper enclosure 201 and a lower enclosure 202; a first hinge shaft 203 that is attached to the upper enclosure 201 in such a state that the first hinge shaft can be locked with respect to the lower enclosure 202; and a second hinge shaft 204 that is attached to the lower enclosure 202 in a state in which the second hinge shaft can be locked with respect to the upper enclosure 201 and that is orthogonal to the first hinge shaft 203.
In the portable radio device 200 having such a configuration, a lock claw 203A provided on a part of the first hinge shaft 203 shown in (C) of FIG. 8 is pushed and locked in a lock hole 202A provided on a part of the lower enclosure 202 while the upper enclosure 201 and the lower enclosure 202 are completely closed as shown in (A) of FIG. 8, whereupon the upper enclosure 201 becomes openable and closable in a vertical direction (B) (vertically opening) [see (B) in FIG. 8]. In the portable radio device 200, a lock claw 201A provided on a part of the upper enclosure 201 shown in (B) of FIG. 8 is inserted and locked into a lock hole 204A provided on a part of the second hinge shaft 204, whereby the lower enclosure 202 becomes openable and closable in a horizontal (A) direction (able to horizontally open) [see (C) of FIG. 8].
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-165826
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-60759